stalking_jack_the_ripperfandomcom-20200213-history
Audrey Rose Wadsworth
|ethnicity = |hair_color = Black|eye_color = Green|nationality = |occupation = Forensic Pathologist|residence = *Wadsworth Residence, Belgave Square, London *Bran Castle (formerly)|family_member(s) = *Nathaniel Wadsworth † (Brother) *Edmund Wadsworth (Father) *Malina Wadsworth † (Mother) *Jonathan Wadsworth (Uncle) *Liza (Cousin) *Amelia (Aunt) *Daciana Cresswell (Sister-in-law)|significant_other(s) = *Thomas Cresswell (Husband) |appears_in = *Stalking Jack the Ripper *Hunting Prince Dracula *Escaping From Houdini *Becoming the Dark Prince *Capturing the Devil|alternative_name(s) = Wadsworth (by Thomas Cresswell) My love (by Thomas Cresswell) |gallery = Audrey Rose Wadsworth /Gallery|height = 5'5}} '''Audrey Rose Wadsworth', more commonly known as Audrey Rose or Wadsworth, is the protagonist and main point of view of the Stalking Jack the Ripper series. She has the ambition of becoming a forensic pathologist and is in a relationship with Thomas Cresswell. Personality Audrey Rose is a progressive woman who strives to show that women can be just as strong as men. Therefore, she is highly determined, always eager to find the answers. As well as a fiery temper when provoked. Before being spent to the Romanian Academy of Forensic Science and Medicine, she was not allowed to experience freedom because of her hypochondriac and paranoid father and subsequently is reluctant to relinquish any of her freedom or independence. Therefore, she does not want anyone or any male to decide for her or make choices on her behalf. Physical description Audrey Roses is described as having black hair from her mother who was of Indian descent and green eyes. She often wears her mother’s ring, and her mother’s necklace to remind her of her mother. Biography Early Life Audrey Rose was born a lord's daughter, to Edmund Wadsworth and Malina Wadsworth, with a life of wealth and privilege, stretched out before her. But between the social teas and silk dress fittings, she leads a forbidden secret life. Against her stern father's wishes and society's expectations, Audrey often slips away to her uncle's laboratory to study the gruesome practice of forensic medicine. When her work on a string of savagely murdered corpses drags Audrey into the investigation of a serial killer, her search for answers brings her close to her own sheltered world. Stalking Jack the Ripper Audrey Rose is infinitely curious, especially about science. She has a poor relationship with her father.This is because he’s grown distant since her mother’s death. This is why so Audrey Rose seeks out her uncle, Dr. Jonathan Wadsworth, who is a professor and forensic scientist. Audrey Rose disguises her self as a male pupil in order to attend one of her uncle’s lectures. The subject of the lesson is a woman who’s been brutally murdered, her most notable wound being the slashing of her throat. This is in this lesson when she first meets Thomas Cresswell. Hunting Prince Dracula In Hunting Prince Dracula Audrey and Thomas travel to Romania to attend the Academy of Forensic Medicine and Science, which is located at Vlad the impaler’s castle. When on the train to Romania accompanied by Mrs. Harvey, Audrey Rose thinks she sees her dead brother Nathaniel on the train, however, it turns out that she is mistaken and the man turn out to be a Romanian man. This Romanian man then turns up murder on the train later. On arrival at Bran Castle Audrey Rose and Thomas are greeted unfriendly by Wadim Moldoveanu who is the Headmaster at the school. Moldoveanu mistakes Audrey Rose as Thomas's wife and is shocked and annoyed to find that she will actually been enrolled in the school. Gallery 2EA9DD51-8437-493E-BA2E-21CC3C599235.jpeg|by PhantomRin B704A658-D758-4DB0-BE01-5A1C047818A6.jpeg|by PhantomRin AD12A905-7261-48F8-9C39-3949F5EAED83.jpeg|by PhantomRin 3741C69E-233C-4830-86BA-90E5CB893672.jpeg|by PhantomRin IMG 3041.JPG|by phantomrin 852D1DB9-64A3-4B21-A8CC-E8F20875BDAF.jpeg|by phantomrin B3EEA047-0DFA-4FDB-9FAE-AF9800AB64B3.jpeg|by phantomrin IMG 3042.JPG|by phantomrin Click here for more... Family Tree Appearances * Stalking Jack the Ripper (first appearance) * ''Hunting Prince Dracula'' * ''Escaping From Houdini'' * Becoming the Dark Prince * ''Capturing the Devil'' Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Main Characters Category:Stalking Jack the Ripper Characters Category:Hunting Prince Dracula Characters Category:Escaping From Houdini Characters Category:Capturing the Devil Characters